lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Retrieversoftruth.com
thumb|right|Das Logo der "Retrievers of Truth" RetrieversOfTruth.com http://www.retrieversoftruth.com ist eine Webseite im Rahmen des ARGs The Lost Experience. Sie wird erstmals am 06. Juni 2006 in einer Werbeanzeige der Hanso Foundation erwähnt. Die Seite beschreibt die psychischen Fähigkeiten, die bei Gelben Labrador Retrievern vermutet werden. Man kann außerdem seine E-Mail-Adresse in einen Newsletter-Verteiler eintragen. Wenn man jedoch einen bestimmten Code in die Newsletterbox eingibt, wird ein weiterer Bereich der Webseite enthüllt. Retrievers of Truth Institute thumb|right|250px|Die Hauptseite Es gibt insgesamt drei verschiedene Bereiche des "Retrievers of Truth Institute for the Advancement and Research into the Mental Abilities of Yellow Labrador Retrievers" ("Institut der Retriever der Wahrheit für die Verbesserung und Erforschung der mentalen Eigenschaften von Gelben Labrador Retrieveren"): "ROT Home" (Hauptseite), "History and Notoriety" (Geschichte und Bekanntheit) und "Canine Clairvoyance Facts" ("Fakten über das Hellsehen bei Hunden"). Außerdem gibt es noch eine Biografie von Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé, einem Experten auf dem Feld der Parapsychologie bei Hunden und der Neuroveterinärmedizin. Bolé ist außerdem auch der Erschaffer und der Besitzer der Webseite. Auf der Hauptseite steht folgender Text: Die Geschichtsseite bietet Zeitstrahlen über Gelbe Labrador Retriever sowie über die Geschichte der Webseite. Auf der "Fakten"-Seite befindet sich neben diversen Fakten zu dem Thema das Bild von Labradoren mit Denkblasen. In den Denkblasen stehen folgender Sätze: In der oberen rechten Ecke befindet sich ein Logo der Hanso Foundation mit dem Text "supported by The Hanso Foundation" ("unterstützt von der Hanso Foundation"). Newsletter :Für Daten und Abschriften, siehe: Retrieversoftruth.com Newsletter. Forum thumb|right|Das Logo des Forums thumb|right|Ein Screenshot des Forums Wenn man statt einer E-Mail-Adresse einen bestimmten Code in die Newsletter-Box eingibt, wird man zu dem Forum weitergeleitet. Als das Passwort zum ersten Mal entdeckt wurde, war es "porter". Am 29. Juni wurde es in "polar bear" und am 21. Juli in "Steinbeck" geändert. Am linken Rand des Forums stehen zwei Textblöcke: Übersetzung: Übersetzung: Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist das Forum noch nicht öffentlich zugänglich und nur vier Nutzer sind dort aktiv. Sie diskutieren über verschiedene Themen und sprechen manchmal auch über die Hackangriffe von Rachel Blake auf die Hanso Foundation und geben hin und wieder Hinweise. Der Thread mit dem Titel "The gospel according to The DSL. - 06/07/06" ("Das Evangelium nach The DSL. - 07. Juni 2006") endet mit folgender Nachricht von dem Nutzer DSLerator: Übersetzung: In der oberen rechten Ecke befindet sich ebenfalls ein Logo der Hanso Foundation, das dem auf der Hauptseite ähnelt. Statt "supported by" ("unterstützt von") steht dort jedoch "subjugated by" ("unterworfen von" / "unterdrückt von") Nutzer In dem Forum gibt es lediglich vier verschieden Nutzer: * DSLerator * Fiberoptician * iobiSeeingYou * BroadBandBeatnik (Dabei handelt es sich um echte AIM-Namen) Versteckte Hinweise Passwort-Hinweise *"Porter" ** In dem Abschnitt "Geschichte und Bekanntheit" steht, dass der erste Gelbe Labrador von einer Schwarzen Labrador geboren wurde. Die Familie, bei dem dieser Hund gelebt hat, heißt mit Nachnamen "Porter". ** Im ersten Newsletter von Dr. Bolé erwähnt dieser seine erste Begegnung mit einem Kofferträger, der keiner ist ("porter"). *"Polar Bear" ** Im zweiten Newsletter steht der Begriff "wand prowess", was ein Anagramm von "new password" ("neues passwort") ist. In einem weiteren Abschnitt des Newsletters steht ein Gedicht über "sea bears" ("Seebären") im Norden. Das ist womöglich ein Bezug zu einem "Eisbären" ("polar bear"). *"Steinbeck" ** Dieses Passwort wird in AIM-Chats von den vier Usern mitgeteilt Links Im Forum wird eine Reihe von Links zu anderen Seiten erwähnt: * In dem Thread "I have a very bad feeling about this - 04/19/06" ("Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl dabei - 19. April 2006") gibt es einen Link zu http://www.andyfoulds.co.uk/amusement/economists.htm Es wird vermutet, dass dieses Unternehmen die Webseite der Hanso Foundation gestaltet hat. * In dem Thread "Hanso in da house!!!! - 05/24/06" ("Hanso ist im Haus!!!! - 24. Mai 2006") gibt es einen Link zu http://emri.perception.net Dabei handelt es sich um eine Parodie der alten Hanso-Webseite. * In dem Thread: "Too legit to quit - 06/14/06" ("Zu rechtmäßig, um aufzuhören - 14. Juni 2006") gibt es einen Link zu DJ Dans Podcast vom 14. Juni http://www.retrieversoftruth.com/users/DSLerator/htdocs/audio/DJD061406.mp3 * In dem Thread "The best place to hide something is right under our noses. - 06/19/06" ("Der beste Ort, um etwas zu verstecken, ist genau unter ihren Nasen. - 19. Juni 2006") gibt es einen Link zu BroadbandStories.com http://www.broadbandstories.com * In dem Thread "If you don't get it you don't get it. - 06/26/06" ("Wenn du es nicht verstehst, verstehst du es nicht. - 26. Juni 2006") gibt es einen Link zu Richerdeeperbroader.com http://richerdeeperbroader.com/ * In dem Thread "Spy me to the moon. - 06/29/06" ("Spioniere mich zum Mond. - 29. Juni 2006") gibt es einen weiteren Link zu Richerdeeperbroader.com http://richerdeeperbroader.com/ * In dem Thread "By the power of gravy... I HAVE THE POWER! - 06/30/06" ("Bei der Macht des glücklichen Zufalls... ICH HABE DIE MACHT! - 30. Juni 2006") gibt es einen Link zu einem weiteren DJ Dan Podcast http://www.retrieversoftruth.com/users/BroadBandBeatnik/htdocs/audio/MathematicalForecasting.mp3 * In dem Thread "Now what do I do with all these words? - 07/03/06" ("Was mache ich jetzt mit all diesen Worten? - 03. Juli 2006") gibt es einen weiteren Link zu Richerdeeperbroader.com http://richerdeeperbroader.com/ * In dem Thread "Return of the Prodigal Son - 07/27/06" ("Die Rückkehr des verlorenen Sohns - 27. Juli 2006") gibt es einen Link zu http://www.retrieversoftruth.com/users/BroadBandBeatnik/htdocs/images/thats_me.jpg (Dabei handelt es sich scheinbar um ein Bild von BroadBandBeatniks Hinterkopf) Spider Protokoll * Im zweiten Newsletter wurde der Hinweis "BLOOD" verteilt. Zusammen mit den Hinweisen "SORROW" (aus dem Thread "The clue's the thing. - 07/01/06" ("Der Hinweis ist das Ding. - 01. Juli 2006")) und "MONEY" (aus Mandrake Wigs Flickr-Nutzerkonto), erhält man ein dreiteiliges Bild, das man zusammenfügen muss. Dabei entsteht ein Dokument über das "Spider Protokoll" (Siehe Hauptartikel für Details). Video von Rachel Blake * In dem Thread "If you don't get it you don't get it. - 06/26/06" ("Wenn du es nicht verstehst, verstehst du es nicht. - 26. Juni 2006") besprechen die vier Nutzer einen Hinweis, zu dem eine Wortreihe gehört. Die Wörter sind versteckt und müssen in der richtigen Reihenfolge an die Internetadresse Richerdeeperbroader.com angehängt werden. ** WELCOME - In dem Thread "If you don't get it you don't get it. - 06/26/06" ("Wenn du es nicht verstehst, verstehst du es nicht. - 26. Juni 2006") wird folgendes erwähnt: "first word of first song from Caberet" ("das erste Wort in dem ersten Lied von Caberet"). **'YOUR' - DSLerator schreibt einem über AIM "Here’s your next hint: 25 15 21 18" ("Hier ist dein nächster Hinweis: 25 15 21 18"). Wenn man jede Zahl einem Buchstaben zuweist (A=1, B=2,...,Z=26), ergibt dieser Code "y-o-u-r". **'NEXT' - Die Antwort auf die dritte "Jeopardy"-Frage auf Mandrake Wigs MySpace Blog: "To which Ralph replied, chicken necks." ("Ralph antwortet darauf mit "chicken necks".") **'VIDEO' - Die Antwort auf die vierte "Jeopardy"-Frage auf Mandrake Wigs MySpace Blog: "Not a friend to the radio star." ("Kein Freund des Radiostars.") **'NEEDS' - In Mandrakes zweitem Newsletter - "Maslow's hierarchy" ("Maslows Hierarchie") **'YOUR' - In Mandrakes zweitem Newsletter - "Keep who's eye on the prize" ("Halte wessen Auge auf den Preis/Gewinn") **'EXPERIENCES' - Auf dem Foto "Bole Pie" in Mandrakes Flickr-Album steht der Text "Direct observation or participation" ("Direkte Beobachtung oder Teilnahme") - dies ist die wortwörtliche Definition von "Experiences" ("Erfahrungen") aus Websters Dictionary. **'CHECK' - In dem Thread "The clue's the thing. - 07/01/06" ("Der Hinweis ist das Ding. - 01. Juli 2006) wird über eine Kellnerin gesprochen, die einen Hinweis bringt. **'TOMORROW' - Der Nutzer iobiSeeingYou sagt, dass der Hinweis "Rob Morrow's daughter" ("die Tochter Rob Morrow") ist. Diese Tochter heißt "Tu Morrow". *** Diese Hinweise erzeugen die URL http://richerdeeperbroader.com/welcome/your/next/video/needs/your/experiences/check/tomorrow, unter der ein Nutzername und ein Passwort abgefragt werden. Gibt man dafür "rblake" und "allveggie" ein, öffnet sich dort ein weiteres Video von Rachel Blake. Glyph-Hinweise * In dem Thread "To tell the sleuth. - 08/18/06" ("Die Schlahrheit erzählen. - 18. August 2006") sagt BroadBandBeatnik zu DSLerator: "Why don't you take a tour and instead of reading into things, listen for a change." ("Warum machst du nicht einen Ausflug und hörst nach einer Änderung, statt Sachen zu lesen."). Dies ist ein Hinweis, der auf http://www.richerdeeperbroader.com zu Glyph-Code #44, VACCINE, führt. Man soll dort auf "Take a tour" und auf den linken Lautsprecher klicken, wenn der Film endet. Dann ertönt eine Frauenstimme, die "vaccine" sagt. Wissenswertes * Auf der linken Seite der Homepage stehen die Daten 21. und 22. September 2005. Flug 815 ist am 22. September 2004 abgestürzt. * In dem Abschnitt "Geschichte und Bekanntheit" wird ein Ort genannt, an dem die Bilder gefunden wurden: "Ceci est tout faux". Das ist Französisch für "Alles hiervon ist falsch". * Dr. Bolés voller Name ist Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé. "Wally Bolé" ist ein Anagramm von "Yellow Lab" (Kurzform von Yellow Labrador). * In der Biografie steht, dass Dr. Bolé Alvar Hanso bei einem Seminar zum Thema Lebens-Verlängerung getroffen hat. * Walts Adoptivvater heißt Porter mit Nachnamen. * Der Hund von Walts Adoptivvater ist ein Gelber Labrador Retriever namens Vincent. Siehe auch *Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé *Retrieversoftruth.com Newsletter *Mandrake Wig *Verizon *BroadbandStories.com *Richerdeeperbroader.com Category:Hanso Foundation Category:Offizielle Webseiten Category:The Lost Experience Category:Webseiten Category:The Lost Experience Webseiten en:Retrieversoftruth.com es:Retrieversoftruth.com